oneshot:para de me seduzirinu&kag
by crispel
Summary: kagome sempre amou inuyasha,mas ele sempre a desprezouserá que um dia ele irá perceber oque perdeu? esse dia pode estar proximo...


oneshot:para de me seduzir[inu&kag

Titulo:para de me seduzir  
Fanfic by:crispel(euu ooo \o/ xDDD)  
Ideias:by me.

-Inuyasha você perdeu..  
-ainda não kagome  
-humph lembra de tudo não lembra?  
#silencio#  
-acho que sim-ela respondeu simplesmente the virando as costas enquanto tentava inutilmente parar de relembrar o passado.

**Quantas vezes te falei do meu amor...**

_-inuyasha eu te amo  
-e..?  
-e o que?  
- o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_

**Quantas vezes te falei que estava a fim...**

_-merda eu não sei oque falar...eu gosto tanto de você por que não me da uma chance?_

_-..._

_-me responda por favor_

_-eu ja disse que não...você é apenas uma garota que nem ao menos é bonita._

**Quantas vezes vc me evitou...**

_-sai daqui!!!_

_-não,inuyasha voce vai me ouvir eu..._

_-voce não intende? ela é melhor que você._

_-pra você é só isso que importa?_

_-é._

**Quantas vezes ensaiei o que falar...**

_-inuyasha eu daria minha vida por você,se você me amasse só um pouquinho,ahhh não ta ruim preciso melhorar..._

_-inuyasha me de apenas uma chance juro que te faço gostar de mim e, ahhh não muito apelativa..._

_-inuyasha, eu sempre te amei, não pela sua aparencia mas pelo que voçê é e...droga tambem não!!_

**Quantas vezes eu ja te liguei, nem sei...**

_-biii bii bii_

_-droga,atende logo..._

_-alô,ohhh issu kikyou vai mais...q-quem fala,ahhhhhhh kikyou_

_-inuyasha o que esta fazendo?_

_-to transando com a minha namorada.._

_-imbecil!!!_

**Nada de você me procurar...**

_-ele ainda não te ligou ou respondeu as suas cartas?_

_-não._

_-kagome por que não desiste?_

_-..._

**Te confesso me cansei...**

_-chega, de agora em diante voce esta morto pra mim inuyasha..._

_-kagome ta falando sozinha?_

_-não sango apenas apagando do meu coração aquilo que me tras mais sofrimento..._

_-Inuyasha, acertei?_

_-sim_

_-ate que enfim.._

**Agora que eu tenho um novo amor...**

_-kouga obrigada pelo jantar_

_-kagome eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa_

_-hum?_

_-eu to gostando muito de você, fica comigo?_

_-anh...kouga_

_-por favor!_

_-ok_

_-ual você beija bem hem!_

_-brigada ka!!_

**Você resolve me ligar...**

_-alô?_

_-kagome eu preciso falar com você.._

_- oque aconteceu?_

_-eu queria perguntar, você...quer ficar comigo?_

_-..._

_Tua namorada te deixou..._

_-ela me deixou kagome_

_-ahh jura?_

_-sim, ai eu tava pensando que tal nós dois ficarmos juntos, voce sempre morreu por mim!_

**E nos meus braços quer se confortar...**

_-pois agora sou EU que não quero!  
-o que? Você ta dando um fora em mim?_

_-por que acha que o 'grande' inuyasha não pode levar um fora?_

_-claro que não._

_-imbecil._

**E aqueles sonhos que eu sonhei  
De te levar até ao altar...**

_-i-inuyasha é verdade que você me ama...e quer casar comigo?..._

_-PIPIPI PIPIPI_

_-droga foi só um sonho..._

**Esquece tudo que eu falei, não da...**

_-kagome deixa de se fazer de dificil.._

_-não estou me fazendo de dificil, apenas não perco meu tempo com idiotas!_

_-mas...você não pode ter me esquecido..._

_-hey kagome não me deixe falando sozinho!!!_

_-kagome? Kagome? KAGOMEE???_

_**Pára de me seduzir...**_

_-hum.._

_-me solta..._

_-não, não foi meus beijos que voce sempre quiz, agora eu quero te dar!_

_-kouga beija melhor que você.._

_-sua..._

_-antes de beijar de novo uma garota, treine com uma laranja querido, pra ver se melhora, por que pra mim você não estava me beijando estava tentando me engolir..._

_-vagabunda..._

_-por que? Por que não te quero?_

_-..._

_**Não ve que o teu encanto quebrou..**_

_-da pra soltar suas mãos da minha cintura?_

_-não_

_-eu vou gritar..._

_-você vai gritar de prazer isso sim..._

**Não ve que aquela chama apagou...**

_-eu realmente não sinto nada em seus beijos, acho que comer uma pizza seria mais saboroso..._

_-voce esta falando isso da boca pra fora..._

_-hahaha você me diverte querido..._

_-admita kagome, você nunca vai me esquecer...  
-ai você se engana querido, eu ja te esqueci a muito tempo!_

**Você tanto fez merecer...**

_-lembro de tudo que ele me fez.._

_-como na vez que ele te chamou de patinha choca na frente de toda a escola...  
Ou quando ele mostrava pra todo mundo e ridicularizava as cartas que você escrevia pra ele,  
Ele smepre te rejeitou._

_-eu lembro sango._

**Você a vida inteira ganhou...**

_-ele sempre teve todas que ele quiz... sempre conseguiu tudo sem o menor esforço_

_-ele não passa de um boboca, kagome_

_-tem razão kouga._

_-ele pode ter tudo, mas ele não tem a coisa mais preciosa..você_

**Não quer admitir que acabou...**

_-chega inuyasha_

_-não, você não vai me rejeitar_

_-não há nada que voce possa fazer..._

_-eu vou te conquistar nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.._

_-te garanto que não vai, tenho alguem ao meu lado que ao contrario d evocê,vale muito._

**É hora de aprender a perder...**

_-nãoooooooooooooooo_

_-adeus querido._

_-você não vai casar com ele vai?_

_-vou_

_-não voce não pode..._

_-porque?_

_-por que eu te amo._

_-tarde demais, você perdeu._

Hoje dia do meu casamento eu estava feliz, feliz de ter deixado o ser que mais me fez mal pra tràs, é otimo ver ele aos pedaços, ver ele sentir ao menos metade da dor que eu sentia, por tudo que ele aprontava.  
Agora eu estou feliz, de aliança no dedo dançando com o meu maridinho enquanto todos aplaudem.

As vezes é melhor esquecer, esquecer quem se ama é dificil mas quando a dor se torna mais forte que o amor o mais apropriado é levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente a vida continua.

Porque: nada de tratar como prioridade quem nos trata como OPÇÃO.

**FIM**

comentario da autora 

_eu sei ficou uma M-E-R-D-A  
fazer oque?_

_tava afim de descontar minha raiva  
ai fiz essa fanfic_

_kissus comentem nem que seja pra me mandar eu ir tomar...  
suco(ó gente hem penso que eu ia fala outra coisa hsuahsu xD_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_

_**review crispel-chan feliz \o/**_


End file.
